Twas the Night Before Hellatus
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: Just a bit of holiday cheer in anticipation of the winter Hiatus of NCIS and Supernatural. This is losely based on my 'Family Ties' series, but it's not entirely necessary to have read that first.


AUTHOR'S NOTES: I seriously dare anyone to maintain a shred of sanity after spending a day in my head. I have so many story thoughts running through it just drives me crazy. It's insane!

Just explaining where this came from. For some reason when I was thinking about the next chapter of 'Pieces of the Whole' this whole... _thing _came into being. While this IS connected to my 'Family Ties' series, you don't need to read the whole series to know what's going on. If you want just the basics, please check out 'The Road So Far'. It'll catch you up a lot quicker.

STORY SUMMARY: What happens when an overactive brain starts rhyming about fanfiction and it's closing in on Christmas time? A parody of 'Twas the Night Before Christmas' of course!

* * *

><p>SUPERNATURAL: 'Twas the Night Before Hellatus<p>

(In connection to my 'Family Ties' series)

* * *

><p>'Twas the night before hiatus and all through the fic<p>

The characters were all just hoping it'd be quick

The Impala was parked in the garage with great care

And in the kitchen Jo made pies for the whole group to share

x

Ellen and Bobby cuddled in the living room before a roaring fire

Drifting off in each other's arms when they started to tire

Dean Winchester and Ziva as well as Sammy and Fi

Had just settled down for some well-deserved sleep

x

When suddenly their cell phones rang—piercing and shrill

They all wondered what it was they needed to kill

Bobby ran to his books and Sam to his computer

And Ziva and Fi debated which Winchester was cuter

x

Away to the Impala Jo flew like a flash

To see what Dean had amongst his weaponry stash

There were guns and knives, crossbows and swords

It was a veritable assortment, a real smorgasbord

x

They geared up for battle, preparing for a war

They'd all fought real monsters so they all knew the score

They would have to be swift, they would have to be cunning

Because there was no way of knowing for what they'd be gunning

x

Fiona felt her chances were likely only fair

Her back had yet to be healed, so she was still in the wheelchair

Beside her stood Ziva, carrying her guns and her knives

And Sam and Dean were right there, next to their beautiful wives

x

But there was no threat, nor nothing seriously odd

Just an old Marine/NCIS agent, masquerading as God

Gibbs entered the townhouse, his team all in tow

As he saw the other hunters, his smile began to grow

x

"Now DiNozzo, Now McGee, Now Ducky and Abby!

Let's all have a drink, this is a time to be happy!

No cases, no demons, no murders or stress

Let's enjoy the downtime—we need it, I guess"

x

Ellen took that to heart and dished them all up some pie

As Jo grabbed extra beers for their friends who'd stopped by

Ducky had brought bourbon and Gibbs had brought scotch

And every one took a drink, either straight or on the rocks

x

Abby talked about old cases at her usual high speed

And Jo asked why she drank caffeine since there was apparently no need

DiNozzo went on about movies and chicks

And he spouted quotes from all his favorite flicks

x

But there were friends that were missing and being left out

So for some hard working angels Dean had to shout

There were the sounds of wings flapping on a light breeze

And the winged posse arrived, though there were only three

x

Celeste unfortunately still looked battered and bruised

Because by her brother, Raphael, she was being abused

The dick wanted to rule Heaven and send his enemies to Hell

But Celeste had a plan—what it was, no one could tell

x

Castiel also had his share of problems and stress

Since cleaning up Heaven was a royal pisser of a mess

Between Castiel and Raphael the battle-lines were clearly drawn

And the civil war Upstairs continued to drag on

x

Balthazar, however, looked like he hadn't a care on this Earth

Because he'd been hiding in Australia—somewhere near Perth

He looked so relaxed, so classy and smug

If he weren't so damn cool, his face you'd be tempted to slug

x

The night carried on between family, angels, and friends

And they all wished that it never had to come to an end

There was drinking and food, jokes and good times to be had

And when it was all over, they all felt a little sad

x

The hiatus would end and they would all be back to work

The hunters killing evil and Gibbs getting orders from Vance, the jerk

But as the NCIS team left, driving into the predawn light

They heard Gabriel say "Happy Hiatus to all, and to all, just sit tight!"


End file.
